Nightmares
by Foyiwae
Summary: We all hate nightmares don't we? YB x RB M for Murder and F for fluff :


**Nightmares**

The cry echoed throughout his mind as he was ripped open from his dark dream, sitting upright immediately. Panting softly he closed his eyes, a cold sweat covered his white body and his breathing was uneasy and painful. It was the fifth time that week he had been cursed with those dark dreams. Of the destruction of his village, of the Pharaohs smug grin, of Ryou being torn away from him or his latest one, being chased by the soldiers that murdered his parents. All horribly dark and cruel.

In the back of his mind he felt fear, a foreign emotion to him. Normally he felt anger or pain, but never fear. Then he remembered the mind link. "Ah shit!" he groaned slipping out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants before he made his way through to his lights room. "Ryou?" he whispered gently, knocking on the door. "B...Ba...'Kura? W...what are you doing up this late?" He heard the quiver in the younger voice, the fear that ripped through his very heart, just like it use to travel through his, all those many years ago.

"The mind link is getting stronger Ryou, how much did you witness?" He walked into the dim room, seeing Ryou easily in the dark. Sitting on the bed he wrapped a strong arm around him and kissed his forehead gently. "I always forgot you are able to see into my dreams, just like I am able to see into yours. How many nights have you witnessed them Ryou?" The young male just shook his head, keeping his eyes to his hands, shaking in fear.

"I have seen at least three, why do you dream of such terrible things 'Kura?" The boys eyes were full of curiosity, fear and anger. He did not want Bakura to suffer silently, he knew Bakura had been through a lot, but why did he have to get tortured more? It was so unfair. "I wish I could answer that Ryou, some of the dreams are just memories of long ago, when he was about your age. Others are created by the ring and myself, me being dark and all." Ryou blinked curiously, _he_ who was _he_. "He is your ancestor, I would say you are the reincarnation of him, I guess the light which he lost so many years ago," he pulled him close before he lifted him from the bed. "I guess since we both cant get some sleep, we might as well get some hot chocolate and go sit down stairs where it is warmer"

The fire crackled softly and Ryou watched it, questions running through his head. What was _he_ like. Do you have all _his_ memories. He wanted to ask him what life was like before all this, before technology, before everything. He did not want to annoy Bakura, he had never asked him questions about his past life before because he knew it was a touching subject. Sometimes he would be happy to talk about simple facts he knew from experience, and laugh at the history books when they displayed wrong information. Other times he would just stay quiet, a haunted or pained look on his face.

" 'Kura? What was _he_ like, you know the past me?" he whispered, deciding it was best to ask now, he would understand if Bakura decided to ignore any of his questions. "Well he was a thief, not the most glamorous title I assure you, but he was a skilled thief, I will tell you that..."

Time went by and they both laughed and listened to each others stories, until they reached the touching subject Ryou had been wanting to ask, though Bakura wanted to ask a kind of strange question as well. "What were your parents like?" Ryou whispered. Bakura smiled, "Not _my_ parents, _his_ parents. I guess they were pretty good people, simple peasant folk, they could do no harm. The Pharaoh destroyed them all, that black hearted bastard, they were innocent, all of them innocent!" He sighed sitting back against the wall, looking up at the roof. "That is what made _him_ turn dark, that is what helped create me I suppose" he shrugged. "But the worse I am the better you are I suppose, and you are a very nice person" he smiled softly. "Except from... there is a dark bit in your mind, may I ask what that memory is? It seems to be blocked anyway, locked up good and proper"

Ryou sighed, "My parents died as well, I guess they were killed by someone, you know. But the person wanted money, wanted it out of sheer greed. I was away at the time, my sister and my parents were in the house. By the time I got back they were dead" A tear ran down his cheek, the pain had returned, the pain and suffering he had been facing all those years, he did not want to loose anyone else. He hated feeling the result of loss but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Bakura frowned and lifted Ryou into his arms, "I will get them for you Ryou, I will make sure they feel the pain you feel, the pain we all feel." Ryou wanted to say no, he really did, but sleep immediately fell over him. It was only then he realised the sleepless nights he had been facing because of Bakura, the toll of both school and friends, as well as the common feeling of pain, hut him all at once. Soon he was fast asleep against Bakura's chest. A smirk was plastered across Bakura's face, he was going to make that man suffer, with or without Ryou's permission. He was going to ruin his life so much, he would feel more pain than anyone deserved to feel. He would not allow anyone to hurt his light the way he did, Ryou did not deserve that treatment.

Lifting Ryou up to bed he smiled at the sleeping figure, he looked so beautiful when he was asleep. Pure, innocent, free of any worry or stress. Why did he care for this young boy, he needed him so he could stay alive, but why did he want to protect him, want to make sure he would never be harmed? Maybe he did have a bit of light in himself after all. Smiling at this thought he kissed the young male gently on the head before he walked out the room. Tonight he was going to kill something, and he was sure it was going to be the man.

Tapping his foot annoyed he watched as the tomb keeper ran up and down his stairs. A disgruntled Ishizu glaring at Bakura. "What?! I cant help the fact I need your brothers assistance, look I will make it up to you I promise," She said nothing and walked back up the stairs, just as Marik scampered back down. "There I am changed, so what are we going to do?" Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled the other out the house. "Remind me never to wake Ishizu up again. I think the next time she sees me she will murder me. Oh speaking of murder we are going to murder someone, I thought to include you because I know how much you love hurting people," he shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So are we going to murder just anyone? Or do you have a target?" Marik asked looking around, "I never knew it could get so dark in Domino, still not as good as Egypt though" he muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "We have a target, one Jarvis Dentine, scanned through Ryou's mind before I left" he sighed. "And why are we killing him?" Bakura sighed annoyed, he had explained this before, he was sure of it. "He killed Ryou's parents, and it is pissing me off him being moany and annoying" He did not want to look like he had gone soft in front of Marik, he would never hear the end of it.

Finally a large flat appeared in view. "How did you know were he lives?" Marik asked. Bakura wanted to slam the Egyptians head against a wall, he was sick of all the questions he was being asked. "Magic Marik, the ring is very good at these things," He was not going to tell him how much or Ryou's mind he raked through, with the police interviews and everything, and the ring could do it anyway, he hoped. Kind of like a sat nav.

He chuckled inwardly at the joke he just made which made Marik raise an eyebrow and open his mouth to ask. "Another question from you and your head will be through that window" he muttered pointing to a random window before he made his way into the flat, pulling out a hair grip. "Why do they make these things? They are built in lock picks" he muttered finding the flat number. He opened the door easily, and quietly before he made his way in. "I am going to slice his throat, you check the house for anyone else. Once I am done with that you can have your fun" he whispered gagging at the smell.

Finding his way to the bedroom he smirked as he saw a man sleeping on the couch. "Bunch of bums" he whispered following the stench of beer into the bedroom. He gagged again at the sight of the man and pulled out his knife. "See you in hell dick head" He dragged the blade along his throat roughly and sighed, licking the blood off the night. "Drug taking bastard" he muttered walking out, seeing the men he saw asleep before tied up and gagged. "You can have your fun tomb keeper, I am going home to see how Ryou is doing, see if I can bloody well get some sleep now"

He pressed his ear quietly against Ryou's door, hearing the young boy breathe softly, he was fast asleep still. A smile grace his pale lips and he returned to his own bedroom. He was glad, he and Ryou's minds were both free of worry, now he could get a good nights sleep. Falling onto the soft mattress he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep, finally dreaming of something nice, surrounded by riches beyond his imagination, now that was a place he was happy to stay in.

**Foyiwae:** Woohoo! Been meaning to do a oneshot like this for a while and I have finally done one, hope you lot like it, it is an Easter gift and these are two albino bunnies :)


End file.
